Unnatural
by pokadiginarahina456
Summary: ...soooo this is awkward... how do i explain... my life as a total pariah.. pretty kool actually my friends are nice and halarious.. i don't get picked on much... but if only my crush would reconize me... well in the way i want him to... i guess im just going to have to stick with fanfiction.
1. Seriously

**Kendy: Heyy it's me pokadiginarahina456 once again! And I've got a new story just for you! Well you see here comes the splurge… And you're probably gunna see it again at the bottom but its ok!**

**Drew: Great.. another story…**

**Kendy: actually I lied you can read** **the splurge at the bottom cuz I don't want to type it all right now… but I will tell you about the CHALLENGE**

**May: The challenge?**

**Kendall: Ok here is the challenge: There were three; I repeat THREE country song references within this chapter! If you can guess them all I will send you a PM with a link to win a free IPad 3 seriously it isn't a gimmick I got one today ;)**

**Drew: Kendy doesn't own Pokémon… if she did there would be random challenges…. All the time.**

**Kendy: Alright on with this chapter for Unnatural**

* * *

Seriously…

Once upon a time, there was a girl and boy. They absolutely hated each other, the guy was an egoistic jerk and the girl was overly childish. They could never get along. But there was something different between them that their friends caught onto before they did. It all started when they were battling for their 5th ribbon cup against each other.

"Flygon Use sand storm!" Drew called from the other side of the battle field. The sand engulfed May's glaceon.

"No glaceon hang in there!" May screamed worriedly. When the dust cleared glaceon was standing but barely. Suddenly she let out a cry and fell to the ground.

"Glaceon is unable to battle! Drew wins!"

Drew let out his renowned smirk and flicked his hair calling back his flygon. May ran to her Glaceon's side.

"It's alright glaceon you did amazing and you tried your best." May said as she slowly called back her Pokémon. Drew stepped onto the platform to receive his ribbon cup. Upon the announcement, drew leaned toward Vivian and whispered something in her ear.

"Will Miss May Maple Please step up to the stage?" Vivian said confusingly. Drew just stood there a small blush crept on his face. May's face on the other hand was beat red as she slowly walked up to the stage and stood next to her rival.

"Um, is there a reason why miss maple is up here?" Vivian whispered to Drew yet loud enough for May to hear.

"Yes, actually… it seems really strange but I'd like to share my ribbon cup with Miss Maple." Drew flicked his hair at his statement.

"May!" My mom's calling me, crap. I shut my laptop leaving my word document open and unsaved. Hopefully Max will come into my room and delete it or something so I can pretend I never wrote it.

I run down the stairs and grab a cup of milk before kissing my mom goodbye and running out the door. Misty and Leaf were already waiting in the car impatiently.

"Jeese May what took you so long!" Misty sighs as I throw my bag into the back of her pickup truck.

"Probably writing again, that's what she always does!" Leaf laughs. I guess she doesn't notice how correct she is. Let's just hope she doesn't know of what.

We drive to school and misty parks her car happily in the middle of the parking lot obnoxiously. In her mind the middle is better because then she can't hear Leaf complain about having to walk a long way and me complaining of not having any time to breath before we actually have to be inside the school, but Leaf still complains.

-.-'

We step inside and are immediately greeted by the world's biggest bitch.

"Oh look it's the social outcast and her posy of sluts!" Brianna laughs loud enough for the principal to hear. Misty is obviously pissed off to the extent of beating the hell out of Brianna; But Leaf understands that no one actually cares about fist fights in our school.

"Ohh really?" Leaf starts, "We are the sluts? Says the girl lost her virginity in the bathroom at Chuck E Cheeses."

Brianna is taken a back as if it actually happened. It makes me wonder if it did. I'll have to note to ask Leaf about it later. We walk to our lockers, which are conveniently next to each other. Ash and Gary manage to squeeze through the crowd to our lockers. Ash greets us with a big "I'm hungry" followed by Gary slipping his arm around Leafs waist and into her front pocket.

"You Perv!" Leaf shouts as she rips Gary's hand out of her pants.

"I need something to do with my hands," Gary shrugs.

"Well you can NOT stick them in my pockets!" Leaf squeaks.

We split off to get to class, I usually walk to class with Dawn but I guess she ditched school to hang out with her new crush, the infamous Paul Shinji. I slip into class almost unnoticed, that is until he saw me.

I wouldn't exactly say saw… I kinda run straight into his six pack, firm yet soft. Exactly how I had always imagined them. WAIT no May stop!

"Watch where you're going!?" Drew steps away from me before actually noticing who I was.

"Oh hey Maple." He flicks his hair nonchalantly as if he doesn't realize how much I want to cut off his stupid bangs.

"Hayden," I grunt, "You're in my seat."

"Oh really? You want to sit in my lap? You know time is love," He smirks.

Yes! Ohh my god yes! How long have we known each other!? And you're now realizing this! Wait no stop!

"No you pervert, just get the fuck outta my seat." I hiss making it noticeable that I am annoyed. I guess Drew realizes this and stands up. I sit in my seat which is uncomfortably warm and pull out my composition book with my Fan fiction stories in it and begin writing:

"Why would you want to share your ribbon cup with me?" May whispered softly to Drew.

"Well you see Maple, I figured since we both worked so hard on this battle and you have proved to me that you have definitely found your own style, I figured you at least deserved half of the prize." Drew flipped his bangs toward May yet again.

Well, thank you Drew, but really it's for you not me." May sighed. She turned away but was quickly turned by force back toward Drew where their lips met.

"Maple?" I look up from my journal to the board.

"Maple which fruit does Wynaut love the most?" Professor Oak laughs thinking I don't know the answer. Drew stares at me sympathetically remembering our strange encounter with Wynaut. Gah :/

"Pecha berries." I mumble, avoiding eye contact with Drew.

"Correct?" Professor Oak gives me a strange look as if I was cheating. "How did you know that?"

I look out the window deciding not to answer his question. Drew won't stop staring at me, I can't see his stares but I sure as hell can feel them!

"Ask Hayden!" Brianna suggests obviously noticing the stares.

"Hayden?"

"Maple and I had an interesting encounter with Wynaut; they saved our lives, and befriended us." Drew states as if nothing happened.

"Hmm." Oak sighed. Of course if Drew says it, then it has to be true! What if he had said that I died! It makes me think of my funeral. A love song should be playingJ. Anyway would they believe that too!? People are stupid.

When the bell finally rings I rush out the door to my locker where Drew is waiting.

"Maple," Drew greeted.

"Don't call me by my last name shu; you of all people should know how much I hate that." I sigh as I push him out of the way of my locker.

"You know May I'm not really fond of you calling me Shu either, but you do it anyway." Drew shrugs as he grabs my hand.

"What are you doing Drew!" I yelp.

"Why weren't you talking today? You seemed really caught up in that comp book you were writing in." Drew laughs. "What writing love letters?"

"You wish." I hiss. I pull my hand away from his grasp and unlock my locker opening it to hide his face. I think he got the hint. It was just the total wrong hint! I really wanted to say something to him. Maybe just scream, "don't walk away!"

Misty and Leaf show up with an exasperated yawn.

"Ohh Arceus why is school so boring!" Misty sighs and opens her locker.

"Who passed that stupid law anyway?" Leaf adds.

"Mayor Douche," I laugh.

"Oh my god I am so late!" Dawn screams at the end of the hall.

Wow she makes a new mark for late students.

"May what'd I miss in class!?"

"Me making a complete fool of myself, and Drew having to save my ass!" I sigh.

"What do you mean!?" Misty inches forward.

"Oh nothing, I mean it was just about the Wynaut thing." I sigh again.

"Oh dear that just keeps haunting you doesn't it!?" Leaf adds.

"Yes," I grunt. "I should have shown him up by telling him that if it weren't for me, he would have drowned!"

"But wouldn't he counter you with the fact that if it weren't for you then you two wouldn't have fallen into the river in the first place?" Dawn asks.

"Yes," I grunt for about the third time.

"So Dawn where were you this morning?" Misty asks changing the subject. Thank you Arceus!

"I slept in… I slept over at Paul's house." Dawn sighs happily.

0.o

Dawn sure does move fast huh?

"Wait you what!? I've never even slept over at a boys house, and I'm older than you!" I squeal.

"We'll first of all, it wasn't like intentional, we were studying last night and he was helping me with my homework, and I kinda fell asleep on his shoulder. I guess he didn't mind. Plus May you to have slept over with a boy! Hmm Drew?"

Dawn I hate you right now…

"I didn't sleep! And we almost drowned he was passed out! It does not count!" I yell.

"Yeah right." Dawn states happily sarcasm easily heard in her voice.

I decide to walk home and get my mind off things by singing. Its seems to be the only way of calming me down. About halfway home I heard Drew in the park in front of me. I hide behind a tree and listen carefully to the conversation.

"So where the hell were you today Paul?" Drew asks.

"With a girl." Paul shrugs. I don't see why Dawn likes him at all!

"Really? Is she nice?" Drew asks. Since when does Drew care about if a girl is nice?

"Yeah, she is, Drew I have to ask you. Do you believe in love at first sight?"

"I don't know, I guess so, why?"

"Because, there is just something weird, I mean last night when Dawn came over to study I was actually really nervous and then she fell asleep while studying and I just was filled with happiness when I could hear her breathing lightly." Awweeee Paul! No wonder Dawn likes you! J

Drew gives Paul the strangest look ever, "Man You really like this girl? Wait Dawn! Like Dawn Hikari! That's May's friend."

"May, you mean that girl you hung out with awhile back?"

"Yeah, you know I think it's kinda weird but I think-" Crack

Stupid Stick! I quickly walk out onto the path so I wouldn't seem guilty of eavesdropping. Drew turns around to see me. I start a new song and try to pretend not to notice them, but I hate when people hear me sing.

"Oh shit," Drew whispers, "Hey Maple!"

I open and eye and glare at Drew, "I told you not to call me that Shu."

"Yeah, but you don't control me Maple." Drew says with a flick of his hair. He is so annoying. I huff and push past him and continue to walk home.

I push through the door and run up the stairs to my room. Falling onto my bed I open my laptop to an open word document with my story written on it. Damn, Max why is it the one day I want you to delete something, you don't!

I might as well finish it right? I finish writing down the end of my story and re read it all together:

"Once upon a time, there was a girl and boy. They absolutely hated each other, the guy was an egoistic jerk and the girl was overly childish. They could never get along. But there was something different between them that their friends caught onto before they did. It all started when they were battling for their 5th ribbon cup against each other.

"Flygon Use sand storm!" Drew called from the other side of the battle field. The sand engulfed May's glaceon.

"No glaceon hang in there!" May screamed worriedly. When the dust cleared glaceon was standing but barely. Suddenly she let out a cry and fell to the ground.

"Glaceon is unable to battle! Drew wins!"

Drew let out his renowned smirk and flicked his hair calling back his flygon. May ran to her Glaceon's side.

"It's alright glaceon you did amazing and you tried your best." May said as she slowly called back her Pokémon. Drew stepped onto the platform to receive his ribbon cup. Upon the announcement, drew leaned toward Vivian and whispered something in her ear.

"Will Miss May Maple Please step up to the stage?" Vivian said confusingly. Drew just stood there a small blush crept on his face. May's face on the other hand was beat red as she slowly walked up to the stage and stood next to her rival.

"Um, is there a reason why miss maple is up here?" Vivian whispered to Drew yet loud enough for May to hear.

"Yes, actually… it seems really strange but I'd like to share my ribbon cup with Miss Maple." Drew flicked his hair at his statement.

"Why would you want to share your ribbon cup with me?" May whispered softly to Drew.

"Well you see Maple, I figured since we both worked so hard on this battle and you have proved to me that you have definitely found your own style, I figured you at least deserved half of the prize." Drew flipped his bangs toward May yet again.

Well, thank you Drew, but really it's for you not me." May sighed. She turned away but was quickly turned by force back toward Drew where their lips met." I read aloud quietly.

I sigh and save the document. Might as well save it for hope or happiness considering I will never actually have it. I shut down my laptop and toss it to my bean bag and cuddle up under my blanket. I need some serious sleep right now, at least just a nap. Then I fall asleep.

* * *

**Kendy: Ok I still haven't got a title for my next story so here is this one to tide you over! But seriously guys go read lost in love… it sucks but it gets better I mean what do you want I started it in like 4****th**** grade! But there is a sneak peek of my new story at the very end of the 11****th**** chapter so I urge you! Read it and PM me or just leave a review if you got a title… cuz I need one! **

**May: Wait I write fanfiction? I'm like you!?**

**Drew: great… actually kendy this is really well written… you write better in 1****st**** person.**

**Kendy: Really?! I don't think so but thanks Drew!**

**Drew: No problem I'm feeling nice.**

**Kendy: you just don't want May cutting off your bangs xD**

**May: This is going to happen! :D**

**Drew: whatever review on this story and help kendy get a title for her other one cuz its better than this…**

**Kendy: Ohh one more thing! I mentioned it at the top but I shall mention it again! There were three, I repeat THREE country song refrences within this chapter! If you can guess them all I will send you a PM with a link to win a free ipad 3 seriously it isn't a gimmick I got one today ;)**


	2. guess what?

**Kendy: ok onto chapter two of Unnatural… ohh **

**May: so a re-cap of last chapter:**

**Kendy: You get a glimpse into May's life, a total pariah who spends her time writing about something that will never happen… or will it? **

**Drew: most likely will considering if it didn't then it wouldn't be on fan fiction…**

**Kendy: yeah anyway you got to see May's very bad writing skills but no worries they'll get better too as her life moves on… much like a normal high-schooler.**

**May: I don't really see this story going anywhere…. **

**Kendy: yeah me either but I need something to do with my life… **

**Drew: what about the contest?**

**Kendy: ohh yeah that.. well sorry to my two reviewers but you two didn't find the three songs… and actually I meant to say four but it doesn't matter because neither of you guessed it..**

**Drew: oh on with the chapter I guess….**

**May: ohh yeah Kendy doesn't own Pokémon, if she did the characters would be writing fan fiction and going to school instead of our normal shit.**

**Kendy: ohh yeah one more thing…. Each chapter will start and end with May's fan fiction story and maybe you guys can catch on to the patterns.**

* * *

Guess what!

"What are you talking about? Didn't the last time we were partnered together tell you that we can't be together?" May screamed to Vivian.

Vivian smiled sincerely to May. "I know Miss Maple, but you two have known each other the longest and you have the best connections for the job."

Drew shot a seductive smirk towards May and walked over to her with a flick of his hair.

-.-'

"May hurry the hell up child we're gunna be late!" Leaf yells from the bottom of the stairs. Why does she always yell when I'm getting to the cute parts in my story? I throw my bag over my shoulder and walk out the door.

Today is Tuesday so instead of driving to school we decided to walk. We take the short cut through the park but this is just reminding me of yesterday after school…

Urgh Hayden what were you going to tell Paul!

"So I was at Paul's house yesterday and he-"

"You've been hanging out with him an awful lot lately." Misty snarls at Dawn.

Dawn gives Misty an annoyed look before looking at Leaf.

"So is Gary still trying to get down your pants?"

Leaf obviously isn't paying attention, which for Leaf is okay! I don't understand how Leaf can get away without listening to our friends, but I can't!

We make it to the front of the school where Gary is waiting for us.

"Where's Ash?" Misty looks around like an idiot.

"He went to the café, what took you guys so long!?"

"May was late as usual, probably writing again." Leaf rolls her eyes finally tuning into the conversation.

"So what's wrong with my writing?" I scream.

"Nothing May," Misty smiles, "It's just… what do you write about? I mean none of us ever get to see your writing."

Riiiinggg! Phew saved by the bell! Dawn and I run down the hallway to Professor Oaks class room. I slide into my seat unnoticed and pull out my journal.

"What do you want Drew?" May rolls her eyes turning away from the emerald eyed boy standing in front of her.

"Are you trying to tell me that you don't remember the last time we were partners?" Drew smirks.

"No I remember clearly Drew." May blushes.

"So you'll remember this?" Drew smirked pulling May into a kiss.

The kiss lasted a couple of minutes before May pulled away for air.

"Yes," May blushed, "I remember that."

-.-'

"Will you please stop yelling?"

The sound of my mom's voice knocked me back to earth. I shoot a look straight to the black board and then to the door.

"Mr. Oak, May I please use the restroom?" I say before I have time to think.

"Yes." Professor Oak releases me.

I run out the door and down the hall to where my mother and father are standing have yet another argument. Hiding behind the wall I listen to their conversation.

"I don't want her with them again!"

"Like I do? The only reason she is going is because no one can just trust you alone!" My mom whispers loudly.

"What do you mean!? Can't trust me alone? What about her? The last time she was with me on a trip like this she ended up sleeping with the kid!"

"She did not sleep with him Norman; maybe you should know our daughter better!"

Annoyed I walked my happy ass back to class. I guess anger was obviously written all over my face because everyone looked at me confused when I walked in the class, well everyone except Dawn and Drew. I went to my row and sat angrily in my seat between the two of them.

"Is there something wrong Maple?"

"No."

"Are you sure? You sound a little pissed." Drew jokes.

"Shut up Hayden."

"May, why so mad?"

"Can we please get on with the lesson?"

"I guess so... On with our Wynaut story from yesterday."

The class starts talking about Wynaut's favorite food, and where they would live, but I flip open my journal and loose myself in writing.

Drew leaned up against the wall flicking his bangs out of the way of his eyes. May walked up to him, and smirked.

"You know Drew; I didn't want any of that stuff to happen." May smiles to her rival.

-.-'

RIIIIIINNNNNGGGG! I roll my eyes again and shut my journal shoving it into my bag. I push my way to my locker to find all my friends there as usual.

"Hey May where were you!?" Dawn smiles to me.

"I was stuck behind the idiot kids we call peers." I sigh.

"Well you just missed Paul and Drew… although there wasn't much for them to talk about, Drew wanted to leave just about as quickly as they showed up… apparently he got a call from his mom." Misty shrugs.

"Ohh, well come to think of it my mom was here talking to my dad about something strange but I didn't catch most of it," I lied, "Ohh and Dawn, Paul actually likes you… even if he won't admit it."

Dawns eyes light up showing she obviously loves it. I take the time to sneak home, using my silly parkway short cut. I run into my front door and go straight to my room opening up my word document and adding my journal story to the rest of the story I was writing this morning, which got me to thinking about more ideas, which I quickly write down.

"Yeah right Maple, you know you liked what happened to us the last time." Drew smirked as May blushed.

"How long are we together this time?"

"Just the weekend… But a lot of things can happen in a little weekend," Drew smirked as he tilted Mays chin upward and slid his lips onto hers.

-.-'

"May! Can you please come downstairs we have to talk," My mom yells interrupting my thought process. I pound down the stairs showing my obvious annoyance with my parents, and my mom understands.

"May, You are coming with me this weekend to Alaska." My dad says bluntly.

"What!"

"Yes, you are going with your father to Alaska on business."

"Is it just us?"

"No."

"We aren't going with them again are we?"

"Yes."

I'm making my anger visible in every way possible. I stomp up the stairs and slam my door. I find my way to my laptop and save my word document, shut down the computer, and throw it to the bean bag.

Angrily I strip down to my underwear and throw on a pair of shorts and a tank top. Then I throw myself to my bed overly dramatic and throw my covers over my body. I try and try and try to fall asleep but I have absolutely no luck.

So I stand up, grab my bag, and climb out my window.

* * *

**Kendy: Tada!**

**Drew: -.-**

**May: it was soo… umm… I thought I had the perfect family.**

**Kendy: THAT'S A JOKE NO ONES FAMILY IS PERFECT! **

**Drew: mine is.**

**Kendy: No it isn't you have a dead father, a drunk mother, an abusive half brother, and you and your sister have to take care of your 15 year old quadruplet sisters, 12 year old half twin brothers, 10 year old half twin sisters, 7 year old half twin sisters, and your 2 year old half twin sisters.**

**Drew: -. - Thanks for reminding me.**

**Kendy: you're welcome : ) also I have figured out Drew's whole back-story! Its soo intense I'm gunna write it all down : )**

**May: anyway read and review because Kendy feels like a bad writer if you don't.**

**All: Bye!**


	3. Do You Remember?

**Kendy: I got a really awesome critique from a guest who read this story and said that it was difficult to tell May's story from THE story.**

**May: yeah I couldn't catch on…**

**Drew: That's because you can't catch on to anything**

**May: Meany!**

**Drew: I'm sorry, hey May did you know that if you sound out Gullible its sounds like Oranges?**

**May: Really!? GUULLLLL- AAAAA- BLLLL hey! No it doesn't!**

**Drew and Kendy laugh their asses off!**

**Kendy: Oh my god she actually fell for it!**

**Drew: I knew she would!**

**May: you guys suck!**

**Kendy: Anyway I'm going to put May's chapters in italics now so maybe you guys won't get confused. : )**

**Drew: ok so on with the chapter?**

**Kendall: wait May has to do the thing.**

**May: ohh no I'm not falling for any of your tricks this time!**

**Drew and Kendy: 0.o what trick?**

**Drew: Kendy doesn't own Pokémon, but if she did I think I might actually enjoy it : )**

**Kendy: awe thanks drew, its cuz may is gullible. On with this chapter : )**

* * *

Do You Remember?

_May was already down to her bra and panties as she shot a gleaming look at the green haired boy staring at her almost naked body. May rolled her eyes and sat back down on to the bed they were sharing._

"_Do you remember the first time we met when you dissed my Beautifly and I got really mad at you?" May laughed._

"_Like the back of my hand!" Do you remember when we were in Paris?" Drew smiled obviously getting tired._

"_We are in Paris…" May giggled, "When we did what?"_

"_When we kissed?"_

"_We didn't kiss Drew; I think there is an article of clothing needing to come off."_

"_Mmmm I don't think so." Drew smirked as he leaned closer to May and pressed his lips to hers._

_May figured it was just because Drew was tired, and they had snuck a couple of drinks into their hut, so naturally Drew wouldn't be thinking straight. Yet May couldn't help but feel overwhelmed as drew slowly crawled over her body making out with her more heavily. They remained in that position for a couple of minutes before May had to gasp for air._

-.-'

"Come on May! It's Friday how late could you possibly be!" Misty yells from the bottom of the stairs.

I wish I could stay in my room the whole weekend, but no I have to travel to Alaska with my father for a business trip for absolutely no reason. I turn off my laptop and throw it into my bag. Maybe I can go on it during class today… after all it is tiny. I sigh and place the strap of my bag on my shoulder and run down the stairs.

Yeah I ran to Leaf's house where Misty stops first before my house. I guess Leaf told Misty I was here. The funny thing is that I have been up for an hour, and it was only seven and school doesn't even start until five minutes to eight.

As usual Leaf complains the whole walk into the school from the parking lot. I think it's strange considering we walk to school every Tuesday, ohh well. For some reason the lights are out in the hallways when we walk in but the passing period music is still blaring with Cher's "A Different Kind of Love Song." Kids are talking as if there is nothing strange going on and apparently Misty or Leaf don't seem to care either. We stop at our lockers and then split, but I wait for Dawn. She arrives a minute before the bell rings, typical Dawn. It's a good thing our class is right next to our lockers.

I spend most of my time in class staring out the window with a casual glance to the board to see what Professor Oak is talking about. It wasn't until the last ten minutes of class that I snap into reality when a piece of folded note book paper was slid onto my desk. I unfold it and look

(Alright here is the key: Drew:_ italics_May**: Bold****)**

_You coming with this weekend?_

**Not by choice pretty much getting dragged against my will, but yes -.-'**

_What do you mean not by choice?_

**Do you really think I want to go on another business trip with our parents after last time?**

_0.o wow harsh, what did something not go as planned the last time._

**Um let's see, in a honeymoon suite in Paris locked in for three days.**

_Yeah… that was awkwardly kinky huh?_

**Yeah with nothing but body heat and a glowing vibrator considering that freak snowstorm knocked out our power.**

_Haha well this time it'll be different I mean snow is natural in Alaska. Plus I thought you liked the snow… I mean you had the world's biggest window to see the snow fall._

**Mew-.- Drew I don't think you get it. And I did like the snow it was the resources we had to use for warmth/ light that eked me.**

_Haha are you trying to say a blanket and our almost naked bodies weren't hot enough for you?_

**Um… you do recall that my dad walked into our room after that! I heard him yesterday yelling to my mom that I was a slut.**

_Wow that's awesome!_

I narrow my eyes to the green haired boy. Is he kidding me!? That is definitely NOT awesome. Then I think for second… Why am I even passing notes with Drew!? I have all weekend to be annoyed with him, why did I punish myself early? Luckily my time is up and I get to go home, and by that I mean pack my bags and make up another excuse as to why I can't go to dawn's weekly slumber party.

I walk to my locker and pull open the door. Dawn walks up and smiles at me.

"Soo, why were you and Drewyboy passing notes during class? I thought you hated him."

"I don't hate him he is just a douche bag."

"Wow harsh. Who y'all talk'n about?" Leaf chimes in smiling.

"Drew," Dawn and I say in unison.

"Oh?" Misty giggles.

"Whatever. Hey dawn I can't make it to the slumber party."

All of their jaws dropped unhappily. This is the same reaction they do everytime I cancel and then leaf asks why in an annoying voice.

"Whyyyyyy!"

Yup I knew it.

"Um My Aunts neighbor died. We were really close to that family and we have to go to the wake."

"Oh? Where?"

"Alaska."

"Ewie!" Dawn Screeches. "That place is cold! Better find yourself a hot Alaskan boy."

Ew this conversation is going to take a Drew Hayden turn and I don't like it.

"Anyway I have to get home and pack."

"Well you have fun alright!"

"I'll try?" I end up smirking at dawn. She fails slightly when it comes to my excuses.

I run home and throw some things in my bag along with my laptop, and then I drag the bag to the front door. I rush upstairs and plug in my IPod turn it up as loud as it goes and blare Lady Antebellum's "Just a kiss."

I guess my dad notices my bag because he takes it and throws it into the trunk of the car. Then he walks to the edge of the stairs and calls my name. I stomp down the stairs with my ear buds still in my ears and my music blaring loud enough for Max to hear it in his room with the door shut. We walk out to the car and drive in silence. Dad makes me walk to Drew's door. His mother answers the door and hands me her bag without care. God what a bitch! Drew sumps his way down the stairs with his bag and passes me with his IPod blaring Nickelback. I throw his moms bag into the trunk and grab my laptop. We slide into the backseat while his mom takes shotgun. Drew is tired but occupies his time by looking out the window. It is dark and Dad won't stop talking about cool tourist attractions in Alaska. I try to lean myself against the window on my side but my feet keep getting caught with Drew's feet. I decide to screw it and shift my body so my head is resting on Drew's shoulder, he wraps his blanket around both of us and we slowly fall asleep.

We pass the Alaskan boarder around 2 am Saturday. I'm tired but I've been up for three hours. Drew has been sleeping which has been heaven for me. We drive for about another two hours and then we pull up to a really nice hotel on the frozen beach. My dad parks the car outside the front door and then goes in to check us in. Drew's mom flutters open her eyes and looks back towards us. Drew automatically sits up as if he wasn't sleeping at all. Creepy… His mom shoots him a narrowed look and he complies.

O.o

We sit in our room looking out to the frozen beach the sun is still up but the blinds make it dark in our room. Drew throws himself onto the bed while I change into my pajamas in front of him.

"You know if I didn't know you any better maple, I would say that you were trying to seduce me." Drew smirks. That pervert.

"Yeah but you do know me Drew, and I would never seduce you on purpose. Whatever your little thing is telling you to do was not from me." I joke as I throw on my shorts and crawl into bed with Drew. He smirks and wraps his arm around my waist to pull me closer. We cuddle close as thunder rumbles across the skies. Did I mention I have an irrational fear of thunder and lightning, of course only Drew knows that a streak of lightning strikes awfully close and even causes sparks knocking out our power.

"Does this remind you of something May?"

"Yeah, do you remember Paris?"

"Yeah, do you remember the kiss?"

"You remember that!? I thought you were just tired!"

"Nope Maple I remember."

"Ohhh well… Drew what are we?"

Drew is taken back by my question, hell I'm even taken back.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean you act so different at school and practically make fun of me, but when you are out here with my dad and me you act so nice."

"I don't want this to sound rude, but I make a promise to my mom to be nice to you Maple every time we do one of these stupid things." Drew says pulling away from my body and sitting up in bed. "She wants me to impress you or something, I don't know why. But tell you the truth after our first business trip to Hawaii, I thought well, I thought we bonded."

"Then why were you such a douche bag at school?"

"Um, Well I didn't think your friends would enjoy my company considering my past with Brianna."

I ponder this for a second. He is right his first encounter with Brianna wasn't a happy one… I'm pretty sure he felt nothing but shame in her bed, but that doesn't mean that he is still like that… right?

"Well, you aren't like that are you?"

"Not anymore! God no! But I mean I don't think I'd fit in with your perfect group of virgins."

I laugh. He is a funny one that Drew Hayden. I'm pretty sure Dawn has done some weird shit. And what about Gary!? He is the biggest player I know!

"Well, I don't know. But you can't knock it till you try it right?"

"Mhm." Drew trails off as he lay back down beside me with his arm wrapped around my Body. We fall asleep like this cuddled together. Sounds strange, but I can't help but feel like we should lie like this forever. Being in Drew's company is just comfortable. I intertwine my hand with his and drift off into sleep.

* * *

**Kendy: HOLY SHIT! 5 pages! Eek and only like 2,000 words xD **

**Drew: We sleep together?**

**May: Drew isn't a virgin?**

**Drew: Hey I'm not proud!**

**May: Ohh right.**

**Kendall: Guys don't get mad at each other Drew made some mistakes but May you have no right to judge. You know I could make you have sex with Brendan or get raped!**

**May: 0.0 Please don't.**

**Kendy: Ok I won't. **

**Drew: Anyway review and read.**

**Kendy: Yeah guess what guys! I finally got a title for my new story thanks to ****megadracosaurus **** Who by the way is a male! The First guy I have met on fanfiction who reads pokemon fanfiction xD!**

**May: Really a guy? It's a first.**

**Kendy: I know! Anyway read and review **

**All: BYYYYEE!**


	4. Sending the Wrong Message

**Kendy: I'm back!**

**Drew: Oh yay…**

**May: hey Kendy what took you so long?**

**Kendy: my life is difficult. My cat is dying as we speak (starts tearing up) and I still have an essay due tomorrow. And well yeah… so I'm getting my mind off of things so I can well get my mind off of things…**

**Drew: um kendy… uh never mind.**

**Kendy: What's wrong?**

**May: um your cat…**

**Kendy: No! NO!**

**Drew: You shouldn't have told her!**

**May: She deserved to know Drew!**

**Kendy: it's ok... I'll be fine, sorry Drew.**

**Drew: why are you saying sorry to me?**

**Kendy: I know that you don't really do well with emotion… ;(**

**Drew: Um… anyway there's something really special about this chapter.**

**May: what?**

**Drew: Do wanna tell them?**

**Kendy: Sure. This chapter and maybe the next will be in Drew's POV. There will still be May's fanfiction at the beginning but the real story will be in Drew's POV and for good reason.**

**May: Why?**

**Drew: You're just going to have to read and find out.**

**May: ok… Kendy doesn't own Pokémon.**

**Drew: on with this chapter.**

* * *

****Sending the Wrong Message

"_You cheated on me!"_

"_It isn't like that," The boy shut his green eyes, "May, I didn't cheat on you I'm trying to look out for you."_

"_By cheating on me!?" May screamed in hysterics._

_Drew grabbed May's arms which were in full force about ready to claw out his eyes._

"_May I'm telling you, I didn't cheat it wasn't me…" He trailed off._

_May looked warily toward Drew, "Then who was it?"_

_After sighing a couple of times Drew gave in, shut his eyes, and pulled May into a hug, "It, It was…"_

"Time to go Maple." I throw open the door to see May sitting at the small desk typing crazily at her laptop. She obviously didn't hear me coming and was startled by my entrance. She slams the laptop shut and throws it into her bag. She curses something under her breath but I can't hear it.

"You know you could knock!" she yells as she pushes past me to get to the bathroom.

"It's my room too toots." I saunter out of our room. It's nice to be able to walk outside. I wander down the corridor toward my mother's room. The door is slightly ajar and I hear my mother's voice laughing within the room. I slowly creep toward the door and look in through the crack to see my worst nightmare.

(GRAPHIC SHEILD THE EYES)

Norman Maple and my mother is the first horrific sight I gather in my head followed by a series of other things I never want to see my mother do. She was straddling him moaning quietly but slowly getting louder. I don't want to see it but what has been seen cannot be unseen.** (Ok so maybe it wasn't graphic…. Whatever I was trying to make it teen relative. You can't blame me!)**I quickly scatter to my room and slam the door shut behind me. May walks out of the bathroom with dripping hair and nothing but small towel covering up her increasingly large breasts. She freaks when she sees me and I use all of my strength to hide my blush.

"You want to put some clothes on?" I joke.

"I-I thought you weren't he-here…" May trails off.

The door attempts to open, but my body pushes it shut again. It's obvious that May's father is on the other side.

"What's going on in there?" he booms unhappily.

"Oh shit" May whispers.

A knock on the door quickly turns into a pound. I lock the door and push May back into the bathroom and into the shower. Her towel falls to the floor. I trip over the fucking thing, forcing me to topple over onto May's now naked body in the shower. She freaks and grabs the handle to the shower and turns on the water getting me soaked.

"I swear to god Hayden if you are doing anything you my daughter I will personally fuck up your face!" Norman screams out in the hall.

If only he could see us now… he thought we were kinky last time…

I scramble off of May and to the door, stripping my shirt. I shut the bathroom door quietly and run to the door, opening it to meet Norman's face.

"Where's May?"

"In the shower…" I trail off.

"Why are you all wet?"

"I-I" Shit I stuttered.

"Why is your hair wet too?" Norman questions getting angrier and angrier.

I have nothing to say but an amazing amount of things run through my mind.

_Why do you look so sweaty?_

_Why are you interrogating me like a criminal?_

_Why are you yelling at me when you're the one going around fucking peoples mothers?_

_Aren't you married? Where is your dignity?_

I guess the silence of me thinking of a comeback isn't really working for him… May's dad throws me up against the wall and punches me straight in the stomach. I wince but no noise is heard.

"Oh you think you are so tough, forcing my daughter into whatever you want?" He yells before punching me again this time to the face.

I fall to the floor in agony. Norman makes a victory face and strides out of the room. May sprints out of the bathroom door and to my side. I stand; it isn't bad my nose is bleeding a little but all in all her dad punches like my nine year old sister, Lindsey.

"Oh my god! Drew, are you alright?" She wipes my nose with a wash cloth from the bathroom.

"Yeah your dad punches like a girl."

May laughs warily as she cleans up my wound. She looks so pretty, she is definitely not that ten year old I met at Slate port. It makes me wonder why I ever started being a douche bag to her.

"Pondering something Drew?" She smiles and helps me up as we walk out to the car.

"No, maybe thinking of a way to get back at your dad." I joke.

We pile into the car, Norman getting into the seat in front of mine and push it back to an uncomfortable level. Man he is really mad. By the time we get home, May is sleeping on my shoulder wrapped in my purple over coat. Her dad is obviously not approving. We stop at my house first and let out my mother and I. Norman gives her a kiss on the cheek, and she glides into the door. I place May's head on the seat of the car with my over coat still wrapped around her. Eh she can give it to me tomorrow.

We walk into the house in silence as May's dad drives away. My mom crosses to the counter and pours herself a drink, and I throw myself onto the couch.

"I heard you were having fun with Norman's daughter." She sighs giving me a disappointing look.

"I didn't do anything with May, but I can't say the same for you." I spit out.

"Excuse me!" She yells, finishing off her drink and pouring herself another.

"Don't try to fucking hide it, I saw you, riding May's dad like a fucking cowboy!"

"Don't you talk to me like that!" She finishes off another drink throwing the empty glass to the wall, shattering it. "I've worked hard to be the way I am, taking care of you kids-"

"You don't raise us! Lina raises us! I raise us. You don't do shit!"

Mom raises her arm and slaps me square across the face. Then she raises it again and slaps me again. It's strange my mom slaps harder than Norman punches.

"Drew? Is that you?" My little sister Roselynn says followed by her three sisters. Quadruplet sisters.

"Rose." I say as I pick her up carrying her back to her sisters and walking them back to their room. My sisters, well these four are fifteen, yet when it comes to me, they act about four.

"Is mom home?" Roselynn asks.

"What happened to your face!?" Laurietta asks at nearly the same time.

"Yes mom is home, and nothing I'm fine." I lie, laughing a little. I tuck them back into their beds.

"You know Drew," Laurie says as I turn out the light, "You can lie to them, but don't lie to me."

It's sad how much they've had to grow up since dad died. Mom's always drunk and not home, and Mark, well I don't even want to go there.

I decide I want to sleep its way better than going back downstairs to argue with my mother more. It's really hard to sleep though, all I can think about is May and her family, maybe I should tell her, but would telling her be worse? I can't think about this anymore and I fall asleep.

'-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-'

I wake up to my little brother Dougie, Pulling at my sleeve.

"Drew, you are going to be late!" He yells.

I roll my eyes and sit up staring at my 11 year old brother.

"What time is it?" I sleepily sigh.

"It's 7:50." Dougie trails off.

"What!?" I scream and jump out of bed throwing on some clothes and rushing out the door with my bag. I run down the street and manage to get into class right as the bell rings. May is sitting at her desk writing in her journal looking out the window every few seconds.

"Hayden. Almost late today, take your seat."

May turns my direction as I slowly walk to my desk and take my seat. Brianna turns around and slides a note onto my desk and then blows me a kiss. Does she think we are dating or something? I grab the note and rip it up slowly in my lap only to find May giggling next to me.

"What?" I whisper.

"Really, just gunna rip up your girlfriends love letter?" she giggles again.

"She's not my girlfriend." I laugh.

The Bell rings and we walk out and to our lockers. I throw my books into my locker and grab my homework, and then I turn around to face May's locker.

"Back off Brendan!" She shrieks.

"May, we've known each other since we were young. Jeese you act like you have some Daddy issues."

Oh shit. Brendan is such I fucking douche. I walk over and push him into a locker.

"Leave her alone!" I yell.

"Back off Hayden! You have no room to talk. I know you have daddy issues."

"Just leave May alone douche bag." I push him into the locker again and the prissy runs off.

"What happened here?" Misty asks, examining her locker.

"I'm not entirely sure… Drew, do you want to explain?" May gestures.

"He's been pissing my off lately. Hey May, Do you have my jacket?" I sigh.

"Um, no it's at home." May blushes. She looks so cute when she does that.

"His jacket is at your house?" Dawn smiles Paul walking slowly behind her.

"Hey Drew," Paul says.

"Hey," I smile.

"Really!?" Dawn screeches. "He talks to you but all he can say to me is 'hm' and 'troublesome'!"

I laugh; maybe I'll fit in with May's friends after all.

"Hey where's Leaf?"

"Oh she's hanging out with Gary. They are practicing soccer together."

"Took her long enough," May laughs.

I'm finding this conversation weird, but pro. Oak calls me back to his class.

"Drew, this is strange but you and May left too soon in class today, we made a schedule just in case of a lock down, there seems to be a group of glorious douche bags stealing Pokémon. I'd just like to let you know that you and Maybelle will be partners.

Oh great…

* * *

**Kendy: Yay I'm finished!**

**Drew: Wow my mom is a retard.**

**May: My dad did what!?**

**Kendy: yeah your dad is a slut. And Drew, your mom is a bitch. Yay**

**Drew: 0.o I don't think that Is a good thing but alright… well review!**

**May: And follow!**

**Kendy: and Favorite, because we all know this is your new favorite story :)**

**All: BYE!**


	5. A Night with the Boys

**Kendy: Omg I have been procrastinating for like months now I don't even know how long it has been.**

**Drew: Who cares… do you have another chapter or what?**

**May: yeah and is it going to be in Drew's POV again?**

**Kendy: Yes and yes.**

**Drew: Alright, what happened last chapter?**

**Kendy: well you see, it was in Drew's POV, May and drew came home where Drew got into fight with his mom because she was having an affair with May's dad. At school drew finds that he is protecting May more often because he knows about her dad. And the end of the last chapter Professor Oak Told Drew that he and May would be partners if there were to be a lock down at the school.**

**May: That's a lot in one little chapter.**

**Drew: Kendy doesn't own Pokémon; if she did every episode would be less than ten minutes and have crazy amounts of detail.**

**May: on with the chapter!**

A Night with the Boys

I woke up early to find my mother gone as usual. I took a shower, got dressed in my school uniform, and walked downstairs to make breakfast. Sighing I throw my bag over my shoulder, leave a note on the counter for my family and start walking to school. I stop by Paul's house and wait for him, but there is no reply.

_Great, probably hanging out with Dawn. _

I slowly pass some more houses before running into Ash and Gary.

"Come on Ash! Leaf asked us to do this for May so why can't we do this for May."

"Because I can only deal with one player in our group not two!"

They're talking about me, I know it. I told her in Alaska that this wouldn't work out, but she told me to try so I did. I push pass them and continue my walk to school.

"Drew wait we were just talking about you!" Gary yells from behind me.

"I know."

"H- Hey dude Ash and I were gunna ask you and Paul if you wanted to hang out with us tonight?"

I slow down but don't stop, pondering the question. _Should I hang out with them? Maybe if I do they'll see that I'm not that bad. _

"Sorry I can't I have family stuff to do."

"Oh well maybe next time."

I ignore them and continue walking to school. I get there about 7:35. Great, 20 minutes to do nothing. I wander the halls aimlessly before bumping into Brianna.

"Ohh hey Drewy-Poo!"

"Don't call me that."

"Why? What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"You're lying to me. It's her isn't it. I'll make her leave you alone."

"Her? Who's her?"

It is too late Brianna is speeding down the hall toward our class. I roll my eyes and start toward the class aswell before I hear yelling.

"Why do you Have this!?"

"Leave her alone Brianna!" Leaf yells from down the hall. _Oh great that's the her._

"No wonder he hates you, stealing his stuff? What were you planning on doing with it huh?"

"I was planning on giving it back! He left it in my car!" May screamed.

"You dirty slut, don't you know he isn't like that anymore. Face it Maple he doesn't want anything to do with you."

I run over to see May's face pale with sadness.

"What's going on here?"

"I- I w- was-"

"She was just giving this to you!" Leaf yells in my face throwing my jacket at me. "No need to send your girlfriend to retrieve it."

"I- She's not my girlfriend."

"Who cares! Leave." Misty yells comforting May.

I can't help but feel like I need to make it up to her. I need to prove to May that I'm not with Brianna, that I didn't want this to happen. I slowly Back away and down the hall to Gary's class.

"Hayden, you're not in his class."

"I just came to say that my family canceled, I can hang out tonight."

"Sweet!"

With that I leave and head back to my class. Pro. Oak drones on and on about nothing and I can't help but zone out. A million thoughts run through my mind. The bell rings and students pile out of the clss leaving Me and Dawn to pick up or things.

"You know, I don't believe what my friends said to you." Dawn smiles.

"What…"

"I mean its rude how they treated you, yelling at you and telling you those mean things. I know May knows that you aren't rude enough to make Brianna be mean to her, I don't know how that is but she knows."

"Well, thanks."

"Oh and one more thing, Could you maybe give this to Paul? I don't think he likes me and I don't think I should go for something I won't get ya'know?"

"Uh sure." I lie shoving the goodbye letter in my pocket. I have no intention in giving this to Paul. He really likes Dawn; it's weird because he has never liked someone before. I head out side and walk down to the gate walking home,

"Hey, Hayden! Ain't you comin'?" Gary yells from the opposite side of the gate. I almost forgot I told them I would hang out. I slump my way to them and we head to a diner first.

"Hey I'm starving!"

"Hn…" I forgot they asked Paul too. He doesn't seem too thrilled about the whole idea of hanging out. I slide in the booth next to Paul with Gary and Ash on the other side.

"So where are we hanging out?"

"Well," Gary starts before Ash cuts in, "We could hang out at your house Gary, I mean it'll give you perfect opportunity to spy on the girls next door."

" Sure you guys ok with that?"

"Hn."

"Um I guess."

We order something small (Except Ash) and head to Gary's house. The whole way there Gary talks about soccer and football. I personally don't like sports that much. I do pretty well in soccer but I find myself most of the time reading. I tune out of the conversation and find my eyes wandering to May's house as we pass it. Yelling is heard from inside the house which makes my blood boil with anger. Caroline should just leave him it would be best for everyone if she did. Well, everyone except me. I guess my anger was shown in my face because Paul elbows me to pay attention. I look up to find Ash and Gary staring at me.

"Dude what's wrong?" Gary questions.

"Uh- um. It's nothing never mind." I mumble. When we reach Gary's house and across the street there are two girls sunbathing, more like one girl sunbathing and the other kicking a soccerball.

"Hey Gary! Catch!" The girl yells while kicking the ball full force torward Gary. He isn't paying attention and the ball flies toward his face.

"Watch out!" I yell without even thinking about it and jump in front of him kicking the ball back to the girl midair. Gary Blinks a couple of times and grins.

" Dude you should play soccer with me sometime."

_What?_

"Woah Drew! That was amazing look even Gary is drooling." The girl runs over to us. Getting a closer look I realize I know this girl, not only that but this girl is Leaf Green. My eyes gaze behind her to the girl sunbathing, it was Dawn.

_Oh shit_

Dawn stands up and heads our direction sadness written across her face as she sees Paul.

_Shit, shit, shit_

"Hey Gary, Ash, Drew."

_Fuck_

"Forget about me troublesome." Paul sighs without emotion.

_Fuck, fuck_

"Hey Gary wanna show us your house? I've never been here before." I suggest yet no one listens to me instead I notice dawns face lower.

_Fuck, fuck, fuck_

"Oh, hi P- Paul."

_Shit, fuck, no_

Paul gives Dawn a troubling look before switching his gaze to me as if he already knows. I wait for the anger but it never comes, instead leaf and dawn head back to Leaf's house and we pile inside Gary's.

_Whew_

Gary gives us a tour of his house finally landing in his bedroom, a fairly large room with black and purple walls. His bed is covered with black sheets and a purple and black comforter. On the opposite corner of the room lay a desk with paper spread across and a pc sitting on it. His floor is carpeted with black carpet and a TV sits on the far wall from the door. We pile into the room and we sit on the floor in a circle.

"So what to talk about.." gary trails off.

"How about we play never have I ever?" Ash suggests. A lame game but we have nothing better to do.

We hold up ten fingers and Paul starts.

"Never have I ever been out of the country."

Gary and I both lower a finger leaving us with nine and the rest with ten. Gary clears his throat before speaking,

"Never have I ever dissed a girl on purpose."

I lower my finger. This is going downhill fast. Ash looks at me in a puzzled manor.

"Who?"

"Why does it matter?" I counter

"I don't know, anyway, never have I ever had sex."

Oh shit. I hesitate looking around to see if I'm the only one. Yup the only one. I lower my finger slowly.

"What!? Dude who!?" Gary shrieks laughing.

I feel my face get red with anger. I don't like this game; it's just a muse to get people to make fun of other people.

"No one ok! I'm going home." I stand up and head out the door. I really wanted to prove to may's friends that I could fit in with their group, but I guess I'm just too different.

I throw on my black converse and head back towards my house, Dawn stops my half way home.

"Did you give Paul that letter!?"

"No Dawn I didn't, I'm not going to break my best friends heart just because you don't think you are worth his time!" I yell without thinking about it. I pull the note out of my pocket and shove it toward her. "If you want to break his heart, you can do it yourself."

I storm down the street. There's no way I can be any different than my mother, it's just who I am. Half of my blood is truthful and that part is dead. I slam the door behind me and throw my shoes off dragging my body to the couch.

"Drew?" Roselynn calls from the kitchen, "Is that you?"

Her voice sounds weak and sad.

"Rose, whats wrong?"

"Nothing, Lina wasn't home." Her words trail off and the tears swell in her eyes and fall down her cheeks.

"Is he still home?"

"NO" Roselynn shakes her head tears still pouring down her face.

I take her into a hug and run my hands through her fragile hair, I shouldn't have left.

"you'll be alright I promise."

"O-ok" she makes ok between sobs.

I lead her into the kitchen and sit her up onto the counter. There wasn't much damage, a couple bruises on her arms and a clear imprint of his hand on her face.

"Do you think.."

"What?"

"Do you think I'll ever get a husband?"

"Of course, why?"

"Cause of Mark."

"What do you mean rose? What did he do?"

"H-he," She couldn't even make a sentence before bursting out into tears again. She hugged my neck with limp arms and I carried her back to her bedroom.

"It's ok Roselynn, I promise, he will never hurt you again."

She smiled weakly and drifted off into sleep. Seeing Roselynn hurt almost made me forget the rest of the kids. I rushed up to the playroom and to the closet to find everyone else. They ran to me hugging me and crying. It reminded me so much of how fucked up families could be. I made sure none of them were hurt before tucking them into bed. Then I went down stairs to do my homework. I pulled out my binder and a little note fell out of my bag, I unfold it and begin reading.

_Drew,_

_I'm not mad at you. I know you didn't send Brianna to yell at me, I know you : ) anyway I overheard Gary and Ash talking about inviting you to hang out with them. You should take the offer, and Drew, don't worry if they laugh a little at something you did, it's their way you showing you that they like you. Anyway I guess I'll see you tomorrow!_

_3 (Heart)_

_May_

"Wish I'd seen this sooner." I sigh and do my homework.

'-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-'

I wake up to complete silence. I get a shower and get dressed quietly leaving the house to walk to school. I take the short cut by May's house hoping to catch her. It's Tuesday so she should be walking. I notice her but she's with leaf, misty, and dawn. Misty is talking about how rude I was yesterday, and Leaf is trying to contradict with how amazing I am at soccer. Dawn walks silently and May listens but her face seems to remain unchanged.

"I just don't understand why he would send his girlfriend to pick up his jacket and to be so rude to us."

"He probably wasn't I'm telling you he and Gary seemed to really hit it off."

"Who cares about him and Gary? They are both players; probably talking about how many hearts they broke trying to break each other's records."

"Shut up!" Dawn screams! "I'm sick of hearing about him. He has his bad points, but we all do! He is a player but he cares about his friends and he is trying so why are we making such a big fuss over something he did wrong!"

They were all struck speechless with her words and hell if I was really in this conversation I would have given the girl a high five.

"I agree, plus Brianna isn't his girlfriend. I'm pretty sure that she was just angry at me for having his jacket." May shrugs matter- of- factly.

"Why did you have his jacket?" Misty asks

"He left it in my car," May blushes.

"When was he in your car?" Leaf counters.

"She was giving me a ride home." I speak up.

I guess they didn't know I was here, because they all jumped.

"From where?" leaf asks dumbfounded.

"Youth group." I state plainly.

"You guys go to youth group?" Misty questions.

"Yes," May trails off at the sudden lie.

We arrive at school and May and I head to class. We were just about to enter when May turns to me and throws her arms around my neck.

"Thank you for covering for me Drew; you are truly my best friend."

"Really best friend, I'd think I was your savoir."

"Don't push it." May giggles poking my nose.

**Kendy: So this is filler obviously, because well yeah I didn't plan it… or any of the next chapter's haha.**

**Drew: great.**

**Kendy: hey buster, watch it.**

**Drew: hey where's May?**

**Kendy: I ate her.**

**Drew: No really**

**(In Kendy's stomach) May: She isn't kidding help mee!**

**Drew: 0.0**

**Kendy: : )**

**Drew: Um review while I take Kendy to the hospital to get May removed xD**

**Kendy: Bye!**


	6. D or B

**Kendy: Mew -.- I've been soo busy dong like absolutely nothing!**

**Drew: That made no sense…**

**Kendy: Ohh well it made sense to me!**

**May: well Kendy doesn't own Pokémon; if she did it would always be aired late for no reason.**

**Kendy: Hey! Also I'd like you yell at my beautiful reviewers. No one corrected my horrible fail! Considering Wynaut like Leeche Berries not Pecha… I'm so stupid wah!**

* * *

**D or B?**

"_Well?" Dawn turned toward her friend disapprovingly._

"_I- I don't know." May threw her hands to her face to hide her forming tears._

"_Well, let's look at the good points for both them." Dawn sighs slumping into her chair._

"_Well, Drew is kind, and he sticks up for me."_

"_And Brendan…"_

"_He is kind sometimes, and he likes me."_

"_And… the bad things"_

"_Drew has a short temper. And Brendan's a glorious douhgebag."_

"Miss Maple," Professor Oak sighs. "If you are going to zone out, can you at least make it look as if you are paying attention?"

A few students giggle and Drew sends me a comforting look. He has been acting soo weird the past few weeks. Maybe it's because Dawn stood up for him, but he has been being strange around Brendan as well. Ohh well. I look up to Pro. Oak and say I'm sorry. It's silent for a moment and then he continues his lesson. I turn toward Drew and he smiles and hands me a letter.

(Drew: _Italics_, May: **Bold**)

_Hey_

**Hi**

_Whats on your mind?_

**I'm not sure actually hah!**

_Well I have another guys date with Paul, Gary, and Ash… Any pointers?_

**Where are you going?**

_Playing soccer…_

**Ohh well that should get on Gary's good side.**

_Yeah I guess so…_

**Well hey, if they laugh about something that you don't really feel comfortable about, they just like you trust me **

_Ok._

I was in the middle of writing a response when an announcement came over the school.

"Dear students and staff," There was an uncomfortable pause causing students to whisper, " we seem to be having an issue with our bells today so we are dismissing you all by intercom. Have a nice rest of the day."

Drew looks up confused and then turns back to me. I blush and throw the note into my backpack. We head out of the classroom with Dawn who seems to be in a big hurry to go to Paul's locker. Drew and I split up and a head to my locker and turn the combination. Suddenly I feel someone's hand reaching into my bag. I turn around to face Brendan reading our note!

"What the hell Brendan!"

"Talking to Mr. Douche?"

"What does it matter who I'm talking to, it obviously has nothing to do you with you!" I grunt reaching for the note. Brendan lifts it higher and pushes me up against my locker.

"I really don't understand how you could be with such an idiot like him." He sighs grabbing my wrist.

"We aren't together." I wince under his grasp.

"Oh so he wouldn't mind if I did this?" Brendan smirks crashing his lips against mine. I twist and crumble attempting to get away from him.

"Hey Brendan." I heard Drew's voice yell. Brendan smirks and turns around, only to get Drew fist to his face. Brendan stumbles back from the hit and wipes his mouth.

"Ohh you are gunna wish you hadn't done that."

Brendan runs toward Drew with a punch but Drew slides to the side easily dodging it.

"Hey stop!" Dawn yells from down the hallway, her hand intertwined with Paul's. Cute…

Dawn runs straight up to Drew and examines his (Obvious) Lack- there- of wounds, and Brendan runs off down the hallway.

"This could not have gotten anymore weirder." Misty sighs confusingly, as she walks up to us. I didn't even notice my hands were wrapped around Drew's arm, but Dawn did.

"Whoa there sweetie, I think you're moving too fast." She giggles. I blush and back away as fast as I can.

Paul picks up the note that Brendan dropped and examines it.

"Hn."

"What is it?" Dawn shoves her face next to his and reads the print. Paul Blushes barely but Drew and I can see it clearly. Gary and Leaf run up out breath to find us.

"We heard about the fight," Gary breathes.

"Are you ok?" Leaf follows.

"Yes, Brendan just being a pussy as usual." Drew flicks his hair. We all walk outside and find our separate ways, the guys head to the soccer field and we head to dawns house. About half way there I realize there is one person missing.

"Where's Misty?"

"With Ash." Leaf states plainly. This gives me and Dawn a reason to punch her in the arm.

"What the hell!" Leaf yells.

"Why didn't you tell us earlier!?" Dawn screams.

"You didn't ask." Leaf retaliates.

"Awe, I'm happy for her. They make a good couple." I ignore the fighting.

We find our way to Dawns House and pile inside. We run up to her room, a blue bedroom with dark purple bird paintings across the top of the walls, hard wood floors with a dark purple rug in the middle. Her bed is pushed off to the corner and her desk in the other corner. A fairly simple design but only Dawn could pull it off. We sit on the floor in the middle of the room and lose ourselves in talking about guys.

"So I saw you and Paul holding hands running down the hallway." I smirk.

"Yeah…" Dawn trails off blushing.

"So are you guys going out?"

"No…"

"What!? You two are totally into each other!" Leaf laughs.

"No! He practically hates me! He never talks to me, and we will never be together."

"Gotta give it time." I smile remembering that time in the park.

"Oh yeah? What about you and Drew? You two aren't taking any time." Leaf smiles. I can feel my face burn up.

"What, we are barely friends."

"Lies." Dawn Laughs, "You guys are totally doing something on the side."

0.0

"What!"

"I mean think about it May, we are your best friends, and after one weekend on a trip with your family and you want us all goodie, goodie with the whore of our school?" leaf sighs.

"Well," Dawn starts, "I like Drew you know he is really kind once you get to know him, but May I'm going to have to agree with Leaf. It's weird how you two barley liked each other and then after a weekend mourning at a funeral you two are best friends?"

"It- it." I stutter. Great my lie finally caught up with me. -.-'

Leaf and Dawn giggle and look at me with creepy faces. I crush my pillow to my chest and hide my face.

"You guys are soo weird!"

There is a ring at the door and Dawn stands up to answer it. When she comes back into the room, Paul is with her and her face is beat red.

"Paul wanted to know if we wanted to play soccer with the guys."

Leaf smirks and stands up. "Hell yeah I want to kick Gary's ass again!"

"Um sure," I mumble.

Dawn turns to Paul and smiles. "Alright, but I kind of suck at soccer."

"Troubleso…" Paul trails off noticing Dawns face.

We all leave the house and head back to the school where Gary and Drew are. Leaf sprints up to them bragging to Drew how she owned Gary in their last game. Dawn and I take our time, I've never been good at soccer and Dawn has never known the term "sport". I notice Paul standing next to Dawn as we walk and so I decide to run up to Leaf, Gary, and Drew.

"Hey Haruka." Drew smirks, a triumphant glare across his face.

"Shu." I glare back with the same triumphant look.

Gary and Leaf share the same confused look before Leaf laughs.

"Come on pet names, and you guys aren't even dating yet."

"Yet!" Gary laughs with her.

I feel my face get red with a mixture of embarrassment and anger. Drew's face remains unchanged.

"What are you talking about!?" I speak up.

"Hey, Just a question, but you used to like hate the guy and now you two are best friends, how is that?" Gary frowns.

"Leaf used to hate you, and now you two are best friends. Same process." Drew states plainly.

"Is it just me, or has Paul been acting a little OOC lately?" Leaf changes the subject.

"That's what happens when you are in love." I smile.

"Doubt he is in love, I mean then he would be acting like Ash." Gary chimes in.

"No, he might be in love, but not Ash. Ash is what we call whipped." Drew laughs.

Gary and I join the Laughing but Leaf seems distracted.

"What is it?" I frown.

"What's he doing here?" She replies angrily.

We all face to see Brendan walking toward us. He reaches us and Gary has to practically hold Drew back. He takes my hand and takes me away from my friends.

"What do you want," I spit out.

"I wanted to say, I was sorry about everything." He started, "I've been having some issues at school and I've been taking them out on you."

"Ok? And this has something to do with me how?"

"I want to take you out, to say I'm sorry." He holds my hand gently.

"I don't know Brendan…"

"Please May, Just to say I'm sorry, and if you like it then maybe again."

"I- I guess."

Brendan leads me back to my friends and Drew shoots him a rude glare. It kind of makes me feel stupid for accepting the date, but hey, he just wants to say sorry. Brendan leaves and we start our game. In the end guys beat us 17-2. Drew and Paul have some great skills that I never even noticed before. He kicked the ball mid –air upside down in to the goal. Unfortunately, we were stupid enough to make Dawn our goalie. We all head back to dawns house for some ice tea and cookies. I sit next to Drew and across from Dawn and Paul. Once we are finished Drew walks me home. We walk in silence for most of the trip until he stops and turns to me.

"What'd he want?"

"Who?" I look around confused.

"Brendan."

"Ohh nothing he just wanted to say he was sorry about today and such…" I trail off.

"I don't like him." Drew frowns and continues to walk toward my house. I run up to him and grab his hand.

"Don't worry about me alright."

Drew says nothing but he doesn't push my hand away either. We walk until we reach my house and Drew walks me right up to my front door.

"You know, my dad is going to flip when he sees you."

"Oh well…" Drew smiles.

He leans in and kisses me on the cheek. I feel my face burn up and I smile. Then I walk into the house while Drew walks home.

"_So…" Dawn sighs._

"_What?"_

"_Who is it gunna be? D or B?"_

* * *

**Kendy: Ta-Da Done bitch xP**

**Drew: This was not in the plans…**

**Kendy: I know **** but I figured since this story was going nowhere fast might as well throw in a gapping plot hole and twist.. sound farmiliar?**

**May: Other than the feeling I got when I used to watch code geauss.. nothing..**

**Kendy: Well yeah code geauss does suck so much that I don't even care how it's spelled. xP**

**Drew: Well, um continue reading…**

**May: And Review!**

**Kendy: And follow ;D and we will see you next time :)**

**Drew:: Also Kendy is starting to feel self conscious about us being here so if you don't find these side comments amusing or something… say something about it on a review… **

**May: Bu- but then we'll leave!**

**Drew: So? Who cares?**

**Kendy: Me! I'll be alone wahh**

**Drew: go cry about it.**

**Kendy bawls**

**Drew: In a different room…**

**Kendy walks out of the room and bawls louder.**

**Drew: Silently!**

**May: Ohh. Bye guys review : ) and get your friends to read too yay friends :D oh and one more thing, Kendy is starting a new story I think she gave up the other story because of too many gapping plotholes.. but the NEW story is going to be a mystery ohh xD watch out for it.**

**Drew: yeah it is actually well written…**

**Kendy: You think so!? **

**Drew: No**

**Kendy: Bitch get back here I want those bangs off now! .**

**May: byee!**


End file.
